Frozen 2 Kingdom Of Ice
Frozen 2 Kingdom Of Ice is a 2019 film produce by walt disney animation studios. It is the sequel of the 2013 2015 And 2017 film short film and Hoilday Special film Frozen Frozen Fever And Frozen Christmas Special Olaf's Frozen Adventure. When Baby Olaf, Young Olaf And King Olaf discovered there more people with powers and learns he's adopted, he and Anna, Elsa, Iduna And Aagnrr journey off with Kristoff, Sven, Snowgies, Marshmallow, Flora, Fluffy, and a new friend named Dylan. Along the way King Olaf reunites with his parents, Alissa and Michael, and finds sanctuary where people have elements of earth, fire, water, and ice, to there surprise. It is there Flora meets Drusilla a comedian rock woman, however not everything is idyllic as they thought, an evil Named Evil Olaf, Theodora The Evil Fire Queen, Ingrid The Evil Snow Queen, The Evil Snow King, The Villains, Hans And Duke threatens to destroy King Olaf And Arendelle. Now our hero King Olaf must fight to restore the balance. "Cast" *Jacob Hopkins - Baby Olaf *Alexander Gould - Young Olaf *Josh Gad - King Olaf *Kristen Bell - Anna/Evil Anna *Idina Menzel - Elsa/Evil Elsa *Jennifer Lee - Iduna/Evil Iduna *Maruice LaMarche - Aagnrr/Evil Aagnrr *Jonathan Groff - Kristoff/Evil Kristoff *Frank Walker - Sven/Evil Sven *Kevin Michael Richardson - Marshmallow/Evil Marshmallow *Raymond Ochoa - Snowgies/Evil Snowgies *Melissa McCarthy - Flora/Evil Flora *Leslie Jones - Alison/Evil Alison *Robin Williams - Jequins/Evil Jequins *Josh Groban - Dylan/Evil Dylan *Taylor Swift - Selena/Evil Selena *Pentatonix - Residents/Evil Residents *Beyonce - Mary/Evil Mary *Jennifer Lopez - Londen/Evil Londen *Charil XCX - Bailey/Evil Bailey *Ariana Grande - Eleanor/Evil Eleanor *Ed Sheeran - Yoself/Evil Yoself *Steve Aoki - DJ Future Olaf/Evil DJ Future Olaf *DJ Khaled - DJ Louis Khaled/Evil DJ Louis Khaled *Justin Bieber - Dancing Olaf/Evil Dancing Olaf *The Lumineers - The Snowmans/The Evil Snowmans *Owl City - Singing Olaf/Evil Singing Olaf *Eva Belle - Heidi/Evil Heidi *Kristin Chenoweth - Drusilla/Evil Drusilla *Steven Tyler - Ni Natur/Evil Ni Natur *Jason Sudeikis - Evil Olaf/Good Olaf *Dove Caremon - Theodora The Evil Fire Queen *Elizabeth Mitchell - Ingrid The Evil Snow Queen *Mark Hamill - The Evil Snow King *Benedict Cumberbatch - Villains *Santino Fontana - Hans/Evil Hans *Alan Tudyk - Duke/Evil Duke *Matthew McConaughey - Lars/Evil Lars *Chris Williams - Oaken/Evil Oaken *Ciaran Hinds - GrandPabbie/Evil GrandPabbie *Trolls/Evil Trolls *Judi Dench - Narrator/Evil Narrator "Sountrack November 27, 2019" * We Are Nature - Choir * Some How U Change My Side - Baby Olaf, Zendaya Ft. ZAYN * True Family -Young Olaf, Zendaya Ft. ZAYN * I'm Lost In The Forest - Young Olaf * Try Again - Evil Olaf, Dove Caremon, Ingrid The Evil Snow Queen, The Evil Snow King, The Villains, Hans Ft. Duke * The face that I love - King Olaf, Drusilla * Goodnight - King Olaf, Anna, Elsa Kristoff * We got heart - The Cast Of Frozen 2 Kingdom Of Ice * Wanna build a snowman - Olaf, Elsa Ft. Anna * We are nature - The Cast of Frozen 2 Kingdom Of Ice * True Family - Taylor Swift Ft. Pentatonix * Raging Fire - Pentatonix * Ice Cold - Taylor Swift * True Sisters - Anna Ft. Charlie XCX * What's My Name ?/My Name Is Olaf (Film Version) - Olaf * Please Don't Hurt Him Take Me Instead - Ariana Grande * The Battle Begins (Remix) - Steve Aoki Ft. DJ Khaled * 2U - Justin Bieber Ft. David Guetta * I'm Going 2 Destroyed Olaf The Snowman (Evil Song) - Evil Olaf * It's Ok SnowGuy - The Trolls * I Never Love U - Olaf Ft. Flora * Were A Talking Snowgies - The Snowgies * Good Morinng Arendelle - Robin Williams * Who Is This ? - James Corden * What's His Name ?/His Name Is Olaf (End Credits) - Owl City * The Little SnowGuy (End Credits) - The Lumineers * Shine (End Credits) - Beyonce Ft. Jennifer Lopez * It's A Snowman (End Credits) - Zendaya Ft. ZAYN Notes/Trivia The film served as the sequel to the first film. New Frozen Series Coming To Disney Channel In (2022) Frozen The Series